Session 2 Recap
The Recap of Session 2 of the chronicle Detroit by Night. Read the previous recap here Read the next recap here Caleb Porter's Perspective Caleb started working at Grayson's law firm REDACTED working at Einhorn & Associates. Had to ask for an uncle's unfashionable business suit, didn't want to get in on Duncan's behalf. Was mentored by several lawyers and Shanice. Never mr Grayson. Shanice showed him the gym and shooting range. They both started training together and she taught him how to shoot Got a call from his mother to help his brother Duncan. Duncan had been set up, and wanted to sue. Caleb managed to explain to him without making him mad, and promised to help. He asked Shanice to help, she influenced the lawyer into signing a waver Caleb watched the news about the gang war in Hamtramck. Later that evening Grayson shows up and sends everyone home except for Caleb and Shanice. Grayson and Shanice talks while Caleb listens in. Grayson mentions war, genocide, Anarchs and the Camarilla. They then call Caleb in and say he will be their driver while Shanice patrols. He must be ready to defend himself with his gun. Shanice gives a brief explination that this is about waring secret societies Caleb take them to the Detroit Opera. Grayson heads inside and many others arrive. Shanice patrols. Eventually, a horde of people show up and pass his car. He stays hidden and notices the monster with the long limbs, the slouching hobo in a coat, and Alejandra from her white hair. They head over to the opera and seem to split up. Shanice makes her way back to the car and they call and warn Grayson. Suddenly an explosion go off and fire blasts out the windows. The people at the front go in and there seems to be fighting. Eventually Grayson makes his way back to the car. He's heavily injured, both with bulletholes and fire. They drive back to the office, where Grayson starts to drink from Shanice. Caleb tries to tackle him, which fails but Grayson go into a frenzy. He attacks Caleb and drains him dry. In his last moments Caleb hear Grayson panics and screams at Shanice what to do. Shanice tells him to save Caleb, and he gives him blood. Diya Saira Narang's Perspective Saira wakes up in a room with Salim (Male, App 4, Black), Evan (App 4, White), Patricia (App 2, White), Daniella (App 3, Hispanic). Daniella is upset and breaks the silence that they all have fangs. They talk about what happend and reason out that they were all attacked by the slouching hobo and the monster with long limbs, and bit by a woman. Daniella cries blood-tears, Saira stares hungerly at it. Jyuta shows up and checks up on everyone. Daniella demands answers and Jyuta elbows her in the face. Jyuta then gives very basic info. They have been chosen as soldiers for a freedom war. Saira asks where the others are, Jyuta says they're nearby and that they will get to feed soon. Jyuta leads them to the basement, where the other vamps are waiting. Alejandra tells them they need to kill one among them to become full members of the Sabbat and they decide who and how. Salim and Evan hold each other's backs, and Patricia supports Daniella. Saira, seeing how she is alone, tells the other vampires that this is bullshit and that they're just normal people. Alejandra starts looking bored and questions Jyuta if she really chose correctly. Jyuta seems nervous and stabs Patricia in the arm. The blood puts Evan and Daniella into frenzy, and they start to drink from Patricia. The other vamps chant for them to Diablerize her. Saira keeps the beast at bay for a while, but then frenzies and attacks Evan. While they fight, Daniella diablerizes Patricia. Evans win the fight vs Saira and almost drains her before Jyuta kicks him in the face. The test is over. Evans is still in frenzy and gets caught by a shadow tentacle and then Alejandra stakes him in the heart. This seems to paralyse him Jyuta brings them upstairs and into a room with 10 humans, Emily included. Juyta leaves to get Evan some blood. Emily hugs her and asks if everything is okay. The others try to talk to them but Daniella is in shock and Salim doesn't want to ackowledge what is happening. Saira takes Emily to the side and tells her that she is a vampire and needs to drink blood. Emily is scared and doesn't understand what this means. Saira grabs a dude she dislikes and drinks from him three blood, since she is afraid of frenzying. The others scream and react by trying to drag her off, she closes the wound. Salim tries to shut everything out, but eventually frenzies and finishes the guy off. The humans are now very scared, and does nothing as Saira drinks from one more, and then from Emily. Jyuta returns and gathers everyone up. The other vamps join and shepard everyone together and outside. Darsh finds Saira and hugs her, saying he'll protect her. Outside Alejandra again explains that they are to be soldiers in a freedom war, while a normal-looking man gets tools from the garage. The humans are forced to dig a hole. The vamps then starts dividing people up, embracing some and kicking them into the hole. Saira realizes that Emily is in danger and asks Alejandra for her to be spared. Everyone notices that Saira is picking someone out, and starts shouting that they are friends of the other vamps. Darsh shouts that Saira is his girlfriend and is angry that she won't help him. Saira gives her word that she will be 100% devoted to the cause if she gets Emily. Alejandra says its good she realize that she is above humans and can own them, and is fine for her to have a toy if she gives her word. Jyuta grabs Darsh, bites him and throws him in the pit. In the chaos of the mass embrace Saira gets Emily to run and then follows with Obfuscate.